Finnick's Hunger Games
by cutebabybubbles
Summary: Only 14, Finnick Odair has to leave his entire life behind when his reaped for the 65th Hunger Games. He will have to fight to the death with 23 other tributes to make it back home. Will he stay alive or will he die?
1. The Reaping

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, it is an amazing series though!**

**This is my first fan fiction so I hope you guys like it! I would VERY MUCH appreciate comments and reviews on my writing. It helps me write more when I know everyone likes it! Enjoy and keep checking for updates! :)**

* * *

"Finnick! Finnick! Wake up, the reaping is today." my mother's sweet voice drifted up the stairs to our quaint house in District 4.

This was it. Each year, the Capitol picks a name from the girls and one from the boys in each district to fight to the death. The older you get the more chances you have to be chosen. I am 14, so this year I only have 3 slips in my name. But I have taken out tesserae to feed my family, so I have 6 names in the reaping.

"Alright! I'm up!" I reply absent-mindedly, but something doesn't feel right. I swing my legs over the side of my bed and try my best to freshen up for the least expected day of my life. I brush my blond hair and spike it in the front, then pull on a somewhat dressy shirt and jeans.

"Ready!" I holler to my waiting parents, but a sickening feeling in my stomach lingers to every word.

Walking through the dirt road that leads to our district's center, the strange feeling worsens, making me feel as if I could curl up in a ball and cry until the reaping was over. Pushing through the pain, I take in the fishing nets, spears, hooks, and lines that are my lifestyle and realize I may never get to use them again. Clear, blue water runs freely beside us, and I envy its grace and beauty. Without hesitation it flows in perfect movements, ignoring all its my head, I pick up the pace, anticipating the end to my solemn misery. Finally we reach the children-filled pavilion that was our District Center, where the reaping is held and important events happened. Slowly, I find my best friend Erick in the dense crowd and wait in silence with him for the worst to happen.

Erick nudges me with an elbow and says, "What's wrong with you? We do this every year, nothing's different!" I look up and reply, "I just have a bad feeling about this, I don't know why." "Don't think about it!" Erick said trying to cheer me up, but it doesn't work. The lights dim suddenly, and Erick says, "You will be fine, you always have luck on your side, and we're 14 so we basically don't have any chance of getting picked. Let's just get this over with."

Anelise Pritchard, our district advisor, steps up to the stage wearing heavy makeup and a strapless sea green dress that sparkled when she moved. The video that is shown every year before the reaping plays behind her straight auburn hair, but I ignore it like I always do. Something about the districts rebelling and that's why we have the Hunger Games, but it isn't fair, none of it is.

Instead, my eyes focus on the huge crystal bowl that holds the names for the boys. When Anelise's full voice booms in to the microphone, I snap out of my daydream and listen intently. "Welcome, welcome, to the 65th Hunger Games! Today, we will be choosing one male tribute and one female tribute to compete in the arena. May the odds be ever in your favor." "First, the girls, then the boys." She said with a huge grin that sent chills down my spine. How could she be so happy when we were about to get killed for some game? Her small manicured hands plucked one piece of paper from the ominous hole of doom and read the contents aloud, "Aquamarine Fields!"

A beautiful blond, blue-eyed, girl made her way to the front with a remarkable confidence, as if she wanted to kill others for someone's enjoyment. Erick stares, completely zoned out by her amazing looks as well as multiple others in our section. "You better stop staring or your eyes will fall out!" I joke. Erick says, "Haha, very funny." His voice dripping with sarcasm, he turns away. Catching the smallest hint of fear in her eyes as she looks towards the others gathered before her, I remember her from school. She was very shy, and no one really knew her, but she was a good fisher from what I'd seen and was tougher than you'd think. She'll be tough to beat.

All the girls at school fawned over me, nearly everywhere I went a group of girls followed, carrying my books and complimenting me. Erick complained that he never got a date, because I was always stealing the girls he liked. My good looks got them every time, and even now, I caught some looking at me worriedly, afraid my name would be read.

Enthusiastically, Anelise pronounced, "Now for the boy's." In my mind, thoughts raced and my heart beat so fast I thought it would burst out of my chest. There was basically no chance I could be chosen, I only had 6 slips of paper in my name, I keep telling myself over and over again. But no matter what, the nagging feeling of the possibility I could get picked haunts me. Anelise's hand seemed to swim in the names in slow motion, and she pulled the small seal of fate out of it. I nearly forgot to breathe and my heart skipped a few beats.

Then, the world as I knew it ended.

"Finnick Odair!" She called, as if I wasn't about to fight to the death and most likely not make it back home alive.

Frozen in place, I looked around in disbelief. I hoped there was a mistake, but I knew there wasn't. Erick stood, mouth open, unsure of what had just happened. Almost all of the girls stared in shock, not ready to see their precious "idol" die in the Games.

This wasn't the time to look back and fear what would happen in the future, I needed sponsors. I put on that wide grin that won over so many girls and strode to the wide stage airily. Scared out of my mind, but not about to show it, I shook Aquamarine's hand and glimpsed my parents in the audience.

My mother was crying violently and my father, who almost never got emotional, stood in absolute stillness, holding her. I wanted to go and hug them, but I had to win, and to win I needed to get people to like me. I would look weak if I went to them now, a desire lit in my soul to do this for them. Erick glared at me with sympathy in his eyes and tears began to well up in them. One more person to win for, I thought, making this so much more important.

Anelise's voice interrupted my thoughts, "The District 4 tributes going in the 65th Hunger Games, Aquamarine and Finnick!" No one clapped, as Aquamarine and I were escorted into the train of no return.

Luck wasn't with me today.


	2. Train Ride to Death

**So Chapter Two is up! Sorry about the wait, I have been busy with homework and track, but it is over now, so I will try to have more time to write.**

** I hope you guys like it and please review, it means so much to me. I only got three on the first chapter, so hoping for many more. I love hearing what you guys have to say about what I write, even if it's constructive. Special thanks to reeganl for reviewing!**

* * *

This year the Game makers won't let us see our loved ones before we go into the arena. It seems like they just want to make the Games harder than they already are. I shrug and follow two muscular Peacekeepers into the high-speed train that will take us to the Capitol.

Aquamarine, my district partner, stares straight ahead, as if nothing matters to her anymore. Her previous confidence disappears and I feel the hurt coming from her.

I rub her back to comfort her, and a small spark of hope shines in her eyes. "Thank you," she mouths, not wanting to attract any attention from our babysitters. I nod and my hand falls from its position. Maybe we can be allies.

We stop at the door to a massive, polished-silver train, the same one every tribute from District four takes to the Capitol. I trace the Capitol emblem that is carved into the side of the machine and indicates the fact that we are poor and they are not.

The double doors leading to the interior of the train open, and we step into the luxury Capitol residents live in. I can sense the fear of other tributes in the air, trapped from so many years of the horrific Hunger Games.

Anelise is waiting for us when we walk in, still wearing her reaping outfit. "Follow me, I will show you the rest of the train," she says. "Right in the middle of the train we have the dining room," Anelise announces. A large oak dining table complete with elegant chairs fills the middle of the room, a small crystal chandelier hangs above it, and intricate paintings hang on the walls.

Nodding our heads in approval, Aquamarine and I are led to the back of the train. "This is my favorite, the living room," Anelise smiles. White couches face the windows with an excellent view, a cozy fireplace takes up one wall, with a huge flat screen TV above it, and a small coffee table sits beside it.

Then we get to see our bedrooms, mine is painted blue with patterns of fish and the sea carved in the walls. It feels like home. The image of my crying parents fills my head when I look at the decoration, and makes living in this room almost unbearable.

I know that the Game makers did this to drive us to the point of no hope, must be another twist they add. But I won't fall for it. I simply sigh and throw myself onto the king-sized bed that is now mine. Looking out the small window on the opposite wall, I see my district home slowly fade into nothing.

Anelise calls, "Don't get too comfortable, we have to watch the other reaping's soon!" Great, we get to see who we're going against, I think.

Exhausted, I rest my head on a pillow and fall into a deep sleep.

"Finnick! Finnick! Wake up the reaping's are on!" Was this all a dream? Is that my mother?

Suddenly I jolt awake, and ice cold water seeps into my skin. I scan the room to see four people doubling over with laughter. Definitely not my mother. "What was that for?" I jokingly ask Anelise, Aquamarine, and a pair of unfamiliar faces that stand beside them. "The reaping's are starting in a few minutes, and you wouldn't wake up!" Anelise answers innocently, making everyone laugh even harder.

I glare at her with a scolding look, then turn and ask, "Who are you?" to the unidentified man and woman.

"My name is Mags, and this is Bracken," the woman said. "We will be your mentors."

Mags looks old, around 60, with already graying hair, but there is a comforting aura about her. I make a personal note to train with her, because she has a kind presence, much like my own mother. The only thing I question about her is the way she won her games.

Bracken, on the other hand, was tall and very strong. He had a well-weathered face framed by dark brown hair, which could have gotten him sponsors in his game. It isn't surprising that he won, due to the fact that I am intimidated with him in the room.

"Ok, now we _have_ to go see the reaping's they are coming on any minute now," Anelise repeated for the fortieth time.

Anelise practically throws us out of my room and into the living room at the back of the train. The second we sit down, a live broadcast of the reaping's comes on.

"Told you!" Anelise says in a matter-of-fact tone.

Caesar Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith, the announcers of the Hunger Games, fill the screen. "Everyone's getting ready for the 65th Hunger Games here at the Capitol, time to see who the tributes are!" Caesar recites with a grin.

As usual, District 1 and 2's tributes look like good competitors. No one in District 3 catches my eye, and now it's our turn. I know what happened, so I look away from my distant home. Aquamarine does too, and I look at her with a reassuring glance, we are feeling the same thing. I look back at the television when our district is done.

District 5 looks promising, then the girl from 7, the boy from 8, and both tributes from 9. The male tribute from District 11 looks very strong, but the female is unusually slim and well-built as well. Maybe I really won't win this thing. The last district, District 12, isn't much of a threat, so Anelise turns off the TV.

"What do you think?" Anelise asks.

Aquamarine answers for me, "They look really good this year, but we will still try our hardest to win."

I nod my head, and go to eat dinner with Mags, Bracken, Anelise, and Aquamarine.

I slid into a chair at the head of the table and waited for the rest of our guests to come.

Mags is the first I see, she walks in gracefully and sits next to me.

"Remember, if you want to try to win, you need sponsors." She whispers, wanting only me to hear.

"Alright, I will, anything else?"

"Make a few allies, but don't trust anyone, get a trident that's a weapon you'll need." She whispers again but softer.

Mags hands me a golden-chained necklace with a trident on the end. Surprisingly it looked real, the tiny points were sharp, and the hilt glinted in the sunlight.

"Thank you." I manage before Aquamarine, Anelise, and Bracken joined us for dinner.

We eat lobster, shrimp, and fish, all hints of our old district. Anelise makes vague remarks; Aquamarine makes us laugh, and Mags gives wise advice.

Anelise looks at her clock and announces, "We're almost to the Capitol, hope you're ready!"

A feeling of dread hits me like a train and I sit in my chair, clenching the trident necklace.

She was basically asking us, _Ready to die?_


	3. Stylists With No Regrets

**Chapter 3 is here! I got no more reviews on the last chapter, so I wonder if you guys are honestly enjoying it. I did get a follow but that was it. I would really really appreciate it if you gave me criticism or compliments or both. Thanks for reading my story, it means a lot!**

* * *

"We need to get you two dressed for the Capitol, follow me!" Anelise directs.

Aquamarine and I hurry after Anelise, and when we get to the end of the hall we are handed off to our stylists.

"Meet you in a few, be good now!" Anelise calls as she walks down the hall to get ready herself.

The Capitol wants their competitors to look good before they die, so they hire a set of district stylists to ensure that we do. I hope we get decent stylists this year, because sometimes the hired specialists don't have the best taste for fashion.

As I am pulled into my room, I catch Aquamarine give me a hope-this-works-out look and I smile.

"Finnick isn't it? I'm Marina. My team and I will be your stylists this year, we're going to get you sponsors left and right, especially with your looks!" The head stylist exclaimed.

"To my left is Greenia and to my right is Demetri, they will be helping make you look the best you can!" Marina said as fast as a hummingbird's wings flap.

I only nod, taking in their features and matching what she said with their appearances. Marina wears a tight-fitting blue wig and a wide smile. Her clothes resemble that of a stylist, unique, and fashionable. She dons a beautiful, long, flowing blue dress that ripples like the water. If she made it, then maybe Aquamarine and I will have really good stylists this year.

Greenia, her blonde hair cascading over her shoulders in playful curls, wears heavy makeup. A dark blue dress, fading into light blue as it goes down, hangs on her shoulders, the sleeves hanging to her waist.

Demetri, the only male in the group, has a sea green vest on, paired with metallic silver pants, and looks very professional. I feel good about my stylists this year, and am comfortable with whatever they put me in.

"Here, put this on." Greenia says, handing me a short-sleeved shirt that was made like Marina's dress, to look like rippling waves. The bottoms were a pair of shorts that, in sunlight, glistened like fish scales.

"I will, these are great!" I compliment her and go into the closet to change.

I pull off my old clothes and start to put on the new ones when I hear a soft clink.

Bending down, I pick up the trident necklace Mags gave me and turn it over in my palms, feeling the edges of the hand-crafted gift. Lifting the chain around my neck, I fasten the clamp and show my stylists.

"You look stunning, now for the finishing touches..." Marina trails as Demetri, Greenia, and she come at me with hair and makeup products. They tease my hair into a wild position then cover it with gel, smoothing it into a satisfying style. Demetri outlines my eyes with black eyeliner and eye shadow, then adds a little bit of blush on my cheeks.

"Perfect!" They all agree, and stare at my necklace. "Is that your token or did someone give it to you?" Marina asked.

"Oh Mags gave it to me, so I guess it is a token." I reply. "That's so sweet of her; she's always been that way, even before her games…" Demetri muttered. "Yes, Mags should have never been in the games, but she did come out of them alive at least!" Greenia exclaimed always optimistic.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door to my room, I pulled open the door and stared. Aquamarine stood in front of me, in a gorgeous light blue dress which sparkled the same way my shorts do.

"Wow, you look amazing Aqua!" I say, using some of my natural talents with the ladies.

"Thanks, you too, ready to go?" She asks with a small blush.

I look back at Greenia, Demetri, and Marina and they nod, "Have fun, we'll see you there!" they call. I close the door and walk next to Aquamarine. We make each other laugh and try our best to be hopeful.

Then she notices my necklace.

"Oh, did the stylists give you that or is it a token?"

"Mags gave it to me, our mentor." I reply.

"Well it's beautiful." I blush lightly as we meet Anelise near the train's doors.

"You two look amazing, you'll get sponsors easily, now smile and wave as soon as we step off the train!" Anelise instructs.

Slowly, the brakes churn the huge machine to a stop in front of the building the tributes stay in during training. A mob of people awaits and several other trains are already parked in front of ours. As soon as District 1 steps off their train the crowd goes wild, reaching towards our competitors in vain attempts.

Each District gets off their trains and heads to their living spaces, there is District 2, the usual brawn of the group then District 3 the brains.

Our turn.

I lead Aquamarine to the door of our train and we face the crowd waiting for us. This time we must be the beauty, because as soon as we show our faces the audience roars. We make our way to the gleaming silver building and push open the glass doors to the lobby.

Anelise pulls us into the spacious elevator before we even get a chance to take in the luxury of the ground floor. She pushes the button with a four on it in the elevator's controls. This is the way the Capitol divided us into floors, by our District numbers, with District 1 and 2 having the best out of the building. Our floor isn't too shabby either, due to the fact that most of our tributes are Careers.

"Your living space for the duration of training will be here!" Anelise says almost too excitedly.

"Wow so beautiful!" Aquamarine exclaims, probably trying to suck up to her sponsors.

"Yes, it really is admirable!" I say, catching on to her act.

Aquamarine winks at me and says, "We are going to our rooms Anelise."

Our stylists Marina, Greenia, and Demetri nod and tell Anelise the same thing.

I follow Aquamarine to her room and walk inside. She sits on the bed and pats the spot next to her. I sit and give her an inquiring glance. "Finnick, do you want to be allies? We don't have much of a chance by ourselves and I trust you." I nod immediately. I feel the same way about her, and I was going to ask her the same thing before training started.

Aquamarine squeals and hugs me tightly, "Thanks Finn, we can do this together, at least one of us can go home right?"

"Yeah I guess that's right, Aqua." I mutter, warmly hugging her back. I hadn't thought I would have to kill her, she is like my sister, hopefully we won't come to that.

"Well, training's tomorrow, guess we'll have to do our best to impress the Careers." She says.

"Yeah, I guess we'd better, if not, they might just kill us anyway!" I say, then we look at each other and laugh.

The sound of heels clicks in the hallway indicating the stylists' arrival. "I better go, it's illegal for me to be in here." I tell her.

"Okay, see you tomorrow Finn!" Aquamarine calls.

"You too, can't wait to show them what we got!" I reply and bound out of the room with another reason to win, for Aquamarine.


End file.
